


You and MJ

by AvaDiablo



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 2nd POV, Established Relationship, Feelings, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: You come home late in the evening and Jun waited up for you.





	You and MJ

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally written for a junbaxsho fic I'm writing, but half way through rereading, it occured to me that I really like the beginning to be in the 2nd pov, meaning you. It's been a while since I wrote in 2nd pov and it's just for the fun of it. The original beginning will be in 3rd.
> 
> Anyway, for your entertainment (or actually just mine...) go read it and leave me your thoughts if you like.

“You smell like sex.”  
Jun corners you against the living room wall the second you step into the room. It is much later than you normally come home from work. And you really should have been expecting the surprise attack from your boyfriend - you are after all childhood friends - but still, Jun is able to catch you off guard more than you care to admit. And it is definitely worth it, having Jun noticing you scent as he pushes against your body, restraining your wrists hard against the wall while nuzzling your neck intently.

“Do I?”  
In reality, you had every chance to take a shower but you like it when Jun picks up on things like this. The smell of another person on your clothes and body. It brings out Jun’s possessive side. A trait in his personality that he carefully keeps hidden. But you know it exists. And you know how to draw it out. And having Jun this close, blocking every exit you can possibly go; it feels exhilarating to the point your whole body responds to him. And seeing Jun’s fine features harden is like a special treat, even if you can’t see it in the way he is forcefully holding you captive and his face is practically disappearing against the nape of your neck and behind your ear. 

“Yes, you do.”  
It sends your heart pounding. Just the words. Almost a whisper, with hot breath against your bare skin. You feel a sudden a tug of teeth on your ear; sharp and harsh. It makes you tremble. Uncontrollably. Unwillingly. Goosebumps prickle your arms and back, making every slight touch - even if shirts are still between the two of you - aware of the situation you find yourself in. You want to touch him; yearn to touch Jun. To run your hands through his hair. To tell him you won’t do it again. It’s a need turning into despair. But you can’t move; Jun doesn’t let you. He is stronger than you and this possessiveness... It comes from jealousy, a greed to have you all alone to himself. And not share you with anyone else in this entire world. Because after all, you are Jun’s. You belong to him. And reaffirming that feeling makes Jun a whole lot stronger than he lets on. This possessiveness you think of as cute, but sometimes when he grabs you so you cannot move at all... Making you feel a little on edge and fearful. The kind of feeling where you can no longer control your actions and you can do nothing but submit. Submit to anything he wants you too. It scares you. And it thrills you to no end.


End file.
